Flood
by Cyhyr
Summary: Promise me you'll stay safe. For AkuRoku Day


Flood

Thread your fingers through his hair as you lay together. His breath is on your neck- notice how, ever after such passion, he'll still be so gentle with the kisses he presses to your collarbone and shoulder. Don't forget- breathing is a good thing, even if he kisses that spot, the one behind your ear. Feel his lips smile against your skin as you gasp and tilt your head away from him, begging him to continue.

But he doesn't. Instead, he whispers your name, "Roxas?"

Hum back, to let him know that you hear him.

"Promise me something?"

Say: "Anything."

"Promise me, when the dam breaks, that you will stay safe."

Think: _yeah, I can do that._ Nod and say, "Of course."

* * *

Sit in class- math is so boring. It is bright and sunny out- the perfect day for the siren to finally go off. The siren that tells the whole town that the dam has broken, and that the water level will be dangerously high within the next two hours. Watch as your classmates panic, leaving the room though the teacher says to remain seated until their room is called for evacuation.

No one listens. No one. Well, you don't count. Still, you are sitting. Think about your promise. _Stay safe_. Running about with the rest of the town is no way to stay safe- you keep to your seat. Your hands are placed on your desk, and though you promised your father you would not panic with the rest of the kids, your heart is thumping away in your chest, painfully so.

Listen to the outside world, Roxas- your teacher is calling for you. No, not calling. _Screaming_. She is telling you to run. Stay at your desk, though. The panic is locking your legs- you'd fall over the minute you try to get up, anyway. Look, now she is leaving. She has given up on you, a lost cause. What's one life compared to hers? The rest of the school has evacuated.

Stay still now; don't move- you don't want to get trampled in the panic, do you? Just think about Axel. He'll be waiting for you on the hill, like he said he would.

...Or, would he wait for you to come, wait outside your house for you so you can run together? Hope- hope with all your heart- that he goes to higher ground. Axel is rather stubborn. If he wants to stay in one spot to wait for you, he will.

* * *

Your chances of getting out of the building now are slim to none, if your legs keep locking up like they are. Don't wish for Axel to come save you- that's so selfish of you, Roxas. If Axel comes for you, neither of you run a good chance of getting out alive.

Minutes pass (or are they hours, to you?). How long before the water finally gets to where you are?

* * *

Shiver. That is all you seem to be able to do as you watch the water lap at the windowsill. If it rises high enough to break the glass, you will have cuts all over you; your seat is right next to the window. The water is mesmerizing. It almost makes you forget your terror.

Drowning? You laugh at the thought of being afraid of that. No, your fear is that you will break your promise to Axel, and hinder your safety.

But, you are not safe now. It was a good idea to stay put while the chickens ran around, but now that everyone is gone, your chair is no longer safe. Stand up. Walk towards the door.

The water is lapping at the windowpanes when you look back.

Feel your breathing become heavy as you make your way to the exit sign. Across the hall from the doors, lean back against the lockers- it is harder to keep your lungs working while moving rather than sitting. So, sit. Put your head against the lockers and close your eyes.

Focus... There... That's better...

Panic is no longer an option. You need to keep your head clear, now more than ever. There's water creeping in through he crack under the door. See- a thin layer of water is on the tiled floor, and it's slowly making its way to your shoe.

You are not safe. The promise you made is officially broken. The water touches your shoe, and you pull your knees closer to your chest. Realize not, that you could very well end up drowning. Sure, you can swim fairly well, but you won't be able to swim for very long. The water is cold, and your endurance is horrible as it is.

Three times, you try to stand up. The third time, you think of Axel, and how you need to get back to him. You need to show him that you stayed as safe as you could- you need to show him that you are still here. Once more, push! Hard, push yourself off the floor- do it for Axel, Roxas!

You have your back against the lockers again, and you wipe your eyes. The water is now deep enough to cover your shoe; the water is halfway up the door. Catch your breath first, then push it open. The water almost knocks you over while is rushes past you.

Stand your ground. Trudge through the chilly water- it's almost to your knees outside, where the ground is lower. Feel the cold creep up your back from your legs. Put your hand on the side of the school building to steady yourself.

The charm necklace that Axel gave you- grab it. It's your only source of strength now. Start walking. If the water gets deep enough, you'll swim, but it's only up to your knees, your hips in some places. You can walk.

The water is not rising too fast now. You can make it to the hill if you keep going.

Just keep walking. Don't stop.

* * *

You are numb from the waist down by the time you reach the bottom of the hill. You see a line of sandbags, and wonder how sand will keep water from getting in. A full-body shiver runs through you. This is your sign to keep moving.

A lack of feeling keeps you moving. If you are to feel the cold... you won't be able to keep going.

* * *

The entire town is gathered here, at the top of the hill. You are shaking, and can't seem to control your chills. You look out to the western sky- the sunset is so beautiful off the water. Like a pearl, it shimmers; but you know now, that the pearl has a sharp, biting edge to it. Since you stepped out of the water, climbing past the sandbags, you have gotten feeling back in your legs; and it's not pleasant.

If only your redhead were here to share the sunset with you. Axel loves sunsets...

The water from your hair is starting to get in your ear. Shake your head. Walk into the crowd. One foot in front of the other, Roxas; don't you remember how to walk while you can feel your legs properly? Hug your arms to your chest while you shiver. You don't have much energy left- you need to find Axel soon.

An EMS worker sees you, comes and stands next to you. "Kid, where are your parents?" she asks in a gentle voice.

Your teeth clatter together as you try to answer her. "I...d-d-don't...know..."

She takes you by the shoulder- she's warm, feel that?- and leads you over to a group of other children and teens. A blanket is put around your shoulders, and she asks your pants size. Tell her you wear a twenty-eight, and then she tells you to stay calm. She comes back with a pair of jeans- you hate jeans...- and tells you to put them on.

Slip out of your wet pants and put them on. It feels nice to be out of the cold, wet clothes- now, if only she had some new socks and sneakers for you to wear, you'd be all set. Try to recognize any of the kids in this group, but you can't- they are all younger than you. You hardly socialize with people your own age, but younger than you? Forget it.

* * *

You stay the night in the group, huddled next to a few six-year-olds that begged you to let them cuddle with you. You could not deny them; you were cold, too.

But, in the morning, though you are new to the hill, you notice right away something very familiar. A frantic redhead, moving around from family to family, most likely asking them if they've seen a blue-eyed blonde walking around aimlessly.

Smile. You know it is Axel.

Stand up, would you? Come on, Roxas- he's right there! Go, jump on him, show him that you are alright!

Be careful not to wake the little kids, now; gently push them off. That's it. Now, run for him. Don't trip! That wouldn't be cool or romantic or anything like that; clumsy, yes, but that is the extent of that.

He's turned away from you when you get to him. Throw your arms around his waist and put your head on his back.

"Roxas!" He faces you and picks you up, spins you around.

Go ahead, Roxas. Laugh, cry, do whatever you want. Axel is standing by your side, and not even a flood can keep you two apart.

Kiss him softly, whisper an, "I'm sorry," and let him hold you tight against him. Hear him mutter, telling you that it's okay, that he's not mad, that he was just so... _worried_... that you had been taken by the water.

Tell him: "No, way. You're the only one allowed to take me."

Watch him blush, grin, then follow him as he leads you away. You go deep into the woods, where there is no one else. Feel the grazing of his fingertips on your sides, the shivers of pleasure that catch your breath and hold it hostage.

His tongue on your neck, lovingly nibbling at you like you are ambrosia. Gasp. _Groan._ A whimper escapes you when he bites down a little too hard. That's going to leave a mark, Roxas- but, it doesn't matter. No, you are not allowed to care, nor even to _think_ while he does these things to you, lifting up your shirt and running his palm across your belly.

Just Axel. Axel, Axel, _Axel._

Let him take you against a tree, with clothes still mostly on. It is slightly uncomfortable, but definitely not anywhere near bad. No, you wanted Axel since the moment you had jumped him, and you got it.

Pants are zipped up, and he wipes away beads of sweat on your forehead. A kiss, gentle, to your lips, your temple, your chin.

* * *

The town is trashed when the flood clears. But you have Axel- your life- so you can find some good in the disaster. At least, you both can move somewhere else, start a real life together.

Laugh when he hugs you from behind. Lean back and kiss his neck, smiling. Though there are people in the streets crying, don't look.

It's just you and Axel now. He is your family.

"I love you," he whispers.

Whisper back, "I love you, too."

* * *

Disclaimer: Spork says... wanna guess? "NO!!"

A/N: I think the POV sucked. And, I didn't catch the drama of them getting together... Dammit... But, happy early AkuRoku Day. I won't be around to post it then, so I'm posting it early. Reviews are loved!


End file.
